


Christmas At Hogwarts

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas at Hogwarts, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione comments on Christmas at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "Christmas at Hogwarts ." Beta'd by Dragoon811. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

  
**Christmas at Hogwarts**

"I love Christmas at Hogwarts, it always feels warmer," Hermione said, smiling as she watched Hagrid putting up the Christmas trees in the Great Hall and Flitwick levitating ornaments. She rubbed her large stomach, turning to her husband. "Just think, next Christmas, we'll have a baby."

Severus took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "There is something magical about it."

"The castle is full of Christmas cheer," Hermione commented after a moment.

Severus chuckled. "You certainly help it along with your...decorating."

"I thought it was nice that I knitted stockings for all the staff!"

"It was, love," Severus assured her.


End file.
